All We are is Bullets
by Scarlette Dreams
Summary: A story about the AmonMichealSakaki paring. Daily life and stuff. Yaoi


**All We are is Bullets**

_Wait until it fades to black_

_Ride into the sunset _

_Grab your six-gun from your back_

_Throttle the ignition_

_Would I die for you?_

_**Well here's your answer in spades**_

_So get your gun and meet me by the town_

Hello again, all. Crickets chirp Okay. Hello Lauren! More Crickets Thank you to all of you who reviewed my last story! This going to be a novel-type story, making Late a side fic to this one . . . I bet that makes no sense. Ah, on to the story wanders off

One more thing: The title comes from a song by My Chemical Romance, called "Demolition Lovers" They rock, hard. Check them out and support them. The chapter title is from the same band, but the song "Hang 'em High"

**Warnings:** I'm not sure yet, you see, I'm going into this without a plan, and nearly no notes. **Slash**, **suggested lemon, language, suggestive dialog** and the rest will be posted at the top of the chappies.

**Genre: General/Romance**. It's an Amon/Michael/Sakaki, just a look on their lives. I meant for it to be serious, but the beginning seems sorta funny. But I guess life's a little funny sometimes.

**Disclaimer:** All characters and events in this show – even those based on real people, are entirely fictional. All celebrity voices are impersonated . . . poorly. The following program contains course language and due to it's content should not be viewed by anyone. This disclaimer is ripped from South Park.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once apon a dark night, during a routine witch hunt Amon was losing his patients. The witch they were suppose to be hunting was nowhere to be found. He had not gotten much sleep the night before, and although the activity that kept him awake was pleasurable, waking up with Haruto Sakaki's arm in one's face is not. Half the team arrived late, including some members that were sleeping in the building. The coffee was cold and Zaizen was being a bastard, not that that was unusual.

"Why don't we call it a night?" Sakaki asked. Muttered agreements accompanied him. Hours in icy, industrial Tokyo made people cranky, especially the STN-J, some of who actually had better things to do.

Before Amon could answer, a blast of psiconic power scattered the members. A retort of orbo bullets followed while everyone ducked for cover.

"No," Amon answered Sakaki's earlier question, "Michael?"

Back at headquarters, Michael woke up from the half sleep he was in, "Aa, it seems that, um, the witch possesses control of Psiconic forces," he typed the information into the search engine. "And, the best shot to take her out should be a direct shot to either temple."

Unfortunately for the hunt team, the witch ran into a near by warehouse, closely followed by Amon, Sakaki, and Robin, Doujima and Karasuma brought up the rear.

Amon through out a hand and the team stopped, the building was labeled HMUFRR, and everyone looked around to see why they had stopped.

Finally Sakaki again spoke for the group, "What the hell is hmufrr, and why the hell are you letting the witch get away?"

"It stands for the Hazardous Materials Unit for Response and Removal," Michael continued, "this is where they store disease samples and contaminated instruments. You need a code to get in and forced entry is responded with a lock down, arrival of the SWAT team. Although, that witch is probably already dead. If she didn't knock over a vat of Anthrax, then the 20-below-zero temps probably did.

"To be cautious, though, I'll inform the SWAT, and they can send you guys in first," the hacker finished

No one seemed overly joyed to go into the disease holding center, even though Michael assured them that the suits they were issued would protect them.

Before going in, Amon offered a bit of advice, "If it looks like it belongs in his," he thrust a finger in Haruto's direction, "refrigerator, don't go near it."

Had Amon, who never said more than the absolute necessary just made a joke? Somehow that was more disturbing than any prospect of dying form a horrible disease. And like most things one cannot understand, the STN-J ignored it, and went into the warehouse.

Running after them, Sakaki cried, "Hey, did you just insult me?"

Michael was laughing so hard that tears were pouring down his face.


End file.
